


Compañeros.

by Sasukitsu



Series: Almas gemelas. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukitsu/pseuds/Sasukitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no podía dejar de sonreír, puede que no tuviera alma gemela, pero tenía algo mejor, un compañero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compañeros.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeña segunda parte para mi fic almas gemelas, espero les guste.

Stiles sonrió como un bobo y tuvo que reprimir risitas de niña enamorada, realmente estaba extático. Porque su vida había dado un giro de 180º en solo unas pocas horas.

Él no tenía un alma gemela, tenía un compañero. Su pequeña marca junto a su corazón era especial, por eso no era un nombre como el resto de la gente que conocía, lo cual no se había dado cuenta cegado por su dolor. Su otra mitad era un lobo nacido, no mordido como Scott y Jackson, que ya habían encontrado sus almas gemelas. 

Uno antes de pedir la mordida y el otro después, pero eso no era importante, ellos seguían el orden natural de los seres humanos, sin embargo él había tenido una marca especial, la de compañero, con el símbolo de Derek. La triqueta celta que él había elegido tatuar en su espalda, porque el tatuaje de su pecho era especial para él, y siempre lo tenía oculto de alguna manera. Normal si lo piensas, porque los lobos mordidos no eran para nada observadores, y él tenía la vista de un ser humano, no los ojos de águila de Derek o de su tío espeluznante, que ahora estaba de vacaciones en Brasil…o vete tú a saber.

Su alma había sido aliviada de una carga invisible que no sabía que era tan pesada. Su cuerpo se sentía más liviano y su humor ahora era tan burbujeante como antes de la muerte de su madre, Claudia.

Stiles reprimió más risitas vergonzosas, y acarició suavemente el cabello negro de su lobo, dormido a su lado, envuelto sobre su cuerpo más menudo como una manta.

Era tan feliz en este momento…

-¿Entonces en qué estás pensando, Stiles? Estás demasiado callado. Y eso es peligroso.

La voz de su lobo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ojos melados se encontraron con los ojos verde bosque de su compañero.

-Nada en realidad, sólo maravillándome de mi suerte. 

Derek le obsequió con una sonrisa suave, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, acurrucando aún más el cuerpo de Stiles junto al suyo más musculoso, tanto que casi parecía que los dos cuerpos se fundían en uno solo. Los ojos del muchacho más joven se cerraron casi sin querer y se dejó llevar por la comodidad que su lobo le proporcionaba.

Horas más tarde los ojos azules interrogantes del sheriff Stilinski se encontraron con los vigilantes ojos de Derek.

-Es mi compañero.-le dijo en sotto voice.-Una especie de alma gemela.

John se sorprendió favorablemente y sonrió emocionado. Su Genim no estaría solo después de todo, ahora tenía muchos motivos para vivir.

-Más vale que lo cuides, Hale.

-Por supuesto, antes morir que vivir sin mi compañero.

Los dos hombres más importantes de la vida de Stiles se aliaron mientras el susodicho dormía feliz y contenido por primera vez en diez años.

Todo pareció mejorar para el joven de ojos dorados. La manada se volcó en el compañero de su alfa, tomando un lugar privilegiado como pareja del líder. Como la madre de la manada, más bien.

Todo pasaba sobre las capaces manos de Stiles. Los problemas, los consejos, las alegrías, todo.

Su relación con su lobo progresaba lenta pero segura. Su compañero era un alma tierna y dulce bajo un manto áspero de gruñidos y pocas palabras.

Le colmaba de dulces caricias de mariposa, besos suaves en su pelo, su cara, su cuello, etc., y abrazos a escondidas de su manada, haciendo al joven hambriento de cariño muy dichoso.

Después de dos semanas se cariñitos, Stiles deseó dar un paso más con su compañero, para júbilo de este. Y pronto a la dulzura y la ternura se le añadió el deseo y la pasión. Muchos miembros de la manada les pillaron de diversas posturas comprometidas. Derek y Stiles felices y satisfechos y más de un lobo adolescente rogando por que esperaran a estar solos y no violar sus inocentes ojos con su calentura. Las chicas sin embargo, estaban encantadas. Yaoi en vivo, ¿qué más se podría pedir?

Los años pasaron y muy pronto todos se graduaron en la universidad más cercana a Beacon Hills y comenzaron a casarse y tener hijos. Stiles y Derek adoraron a las pequeñas bolitas de ternura que Erika, Alison y Lydia dieron a luz. Dos niñas y un niño. Laura de Erika, Silene de Alison y Jonathan de Lydia.

Stiles sentía un poco de envidia sana, porque hubiera deseado darle un cachorro a su compañero, y ya había hablado con Derek para poder adoptar a un cachorro lobo nacido para continuar con el apellido Hale, Cora había dicho que no tenía la menor intención de ser madre y Pedro…bueno, no era muy apropiado para ser padre, de verdad, solo de pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Cuando ya habían comenzado todos los trámites para adoptar, Stiles comenzó a sentirse muy mal. Vomitaba y vomitaba a todas horas, sus dolores de cabeza parecieron multiplicarse y apenas podía comer. El padre de Stiles casi se quedó calvo de preocupación, porque esos eran los síntomas que su alma gemela había tenido antes de diagnosticarse el cáncer que la había arrebatado de su lado, y Derek empezó a planear morder a su compañero.

Stiles se asustó mucho también, porque era posible que la mordida le matara igualmente, pero confiaba en su lobo. Melisa fue la única que guardó la calma y se alió con Deaton para hacerle todas las pruebas necesarias antes de utilizar el último recurso que era la mordida de Derek. La manada estaba frenética, incluso los cachorros sabían que algo sucedía porque estaban más pegajosos que nunca. Stiles comenzó a morderse las uñas.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando los análisis que Deaton le hizo, no les dieron ningún resultado de cáncer ni nada, Stiles estaba en plena salud. Un poco deshidratado por tanto vomitar, pero nada más.

Derek, Stiles, John, Melisa, Scott, Lydia, Alison y Erika le miraron como bobos durante unos segundos.

-Algo falla, no es para nada normal que no sepas nada más.-chilló Scott un poco alterado.

El resto solo se quedó en silencio, Stiles y Erika a duras penas, porque no querían alborotar más los ánimos.

-Pero algo debe de estar sucediendo, no es normal que Stiles tenga esos síntomas tan raros, si fuera una mujer pensaría que está embarazada.-gruñó Derek molesto.

Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Deaton.

-Bien, solo me queda hacerle una prueba que no le había hecho antes, Stiles por favor, dame una muestra de orina.

Stiles dejó de consolar a su compañero y tomó el pequeño tubo que Deaton le ofrecía y cumpliendo con la petición del veterinario-druida.

Apenas siete minutos más tarde, Deaton vió sus sospechas confirmadas.

-Bien, tengo buenas noticias.-dijo misterioso.

Todos le miraron expectantes.

-Stiles no está enfermo, está embarazado.

Las mandíbulas de todos se desencajaron mientras Stiles dio con sus huesos embarazados contra el duro suelo, en el desmayo más vergonzoso de su vida.

Después de una multitud de explicaciones sobre los embarazos mágicos de los compañeros de los lobos si esos resultaban ser hombres, la manada se llenó de júbilo, y Derek sintió ganas de empezar a gritar al mundo que su compañero le iba a dar un cachorro. Stiles anduvo entre nubes como dos meses, lleno de felicidad.

Cinco meses y medio después, un muy dolorido Stiles aguantó con muy poca paciencia a que Melisa le diera una muy buscada epidural antes de que le hicieran la cesárea, porque su cuerpo no tenia manera de sacar a su bebé, y la idea de que su cachorro saliera en plan Renesmee de Amanecer le daba pánico, pese a que Deaton y su compañero le dijeran que eso era ficción, que su cachorro iba a nacer como un bebé normal. Y más de mil veces le habían dicho eso, pero Stiles en sus trece. Los partos sobrenaturales en los libros siempre terminaban en sangre y vísceras, y él quería vivir, muchas gracias.

Media hora después de que la epidural hiciera efecto, Deaton le anestesió y luego Stiles no supo más. Cuando despertó horas después, desorientado y un poco dolorido, la bella visión de su lobo con un pequeño paquete envuelto en una manta rosa en brazos lo saludó.

-¿Cómo está mi niña?-graznó.

-Ella está maravillosamente.-murmuró su compañero, mientras se acercaba y mostraba a su niña hermosa.

Una carita hermosa y diminuta, un poco roja y con una respetable cantidad de pelusa negra le saludó.

-Hola mi bebé. Bienvenida al mundo Claudia Thalía Hale-Stilinski.

Así todos los sueños de Stiles y Derek se cumplieron.


End file.
